Tiger Ali Singh
|death_date = |birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |death_place = |resides = |billed = India |trainer = Sweet Daddy Siki Ron Hutchinson |debut = 1992 |retired = }} Gurjit Singh Hans (March 9, 1973) is an Indo-Canadian professional wrestler, best known for his time in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) under the ring name Tiger Ali Singh. He is the son of legendary wrestler Tiger Jeet Singh. Career Singh trained to be a wrestler in the New Japan Pro Wrestling dojo for six months. He spent time with Sweet Daddy Siki and Ron Hutchinson at Sully's Gym in Toronto, and learned kickboxing in Thailand and Bangkok. Upon completing his training, Singh made his in-ring debut as he teamed with his father, Tiger Jeet Singh, against Atsushi Onita and Tarzan Goto in Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling (FMW). World Wrestling Federation (1997-2002) Singh signed with the World Wrestling Federation in January 1997, with the signing announced at a press conference at SkyDome in Toronto. Singh's most notable accomplishment in the company occurred in 1997, when he won the second WWF Kuwait Cup Tournament, held on April 9, 1997 in Kuwait City. He defeated Owen Hart in the finals to become the second and final WWF Kuwait Cup winner. He would also participate and be managed by his father at the WWF's United Kingdom-exclusive pay-per-view event One Night Only on September 20, 1997, facing off against and defeating Leif Cassidy. He made his official WWF debut on the April 21, 1997 episode of Raw. He would disappear from WWF television until they had fully submerged into the Attitude Era. His gimmick was that of a rich and arrogant heir to a fortune (similar to Ted DiBiase's character). He came to the ring accompanied by a manservant named Babu, and would pay random people in the audience each week to perform humiliating stunts. Singh was later sent to Puerto Rico to work on his in-ring skills. He returned in late 2000 as the manager of Lo Down (D'Lo Brown and Chaz Warrington). Lo Down and Singh were eventually sent to International Wrestling Association in Puerto Rico, removing them from WWF programming as The Invasion of 2001 started. Down in IWA, Singh became a two-time tag team champion. He eventually suffered a career-ending injury and was sent home to Toronto to recover. He was later released from his contract in July 2002. Retirement and lawsuit with the WWF The next month, Singh filed a $7 million lawsuit against the World Wrestling Federation. Among his claims were that his career-ending injury was the result of being forced to wrestle in the rain while in Puerto Rico. He also accused other WWF wrestlers of frequently calling him "taxi driver", and that he was the victim of a stunt in 1999 where his turban was stuffed with garbage. WWE attorney Jerry McDevitt countered by noting that the company was not responsible for any injuries occurring in a different organization, and that Singh's contract could legally be ended if he suffered an injury. Return to wrestling In late 2008, Singh, under the new ring name Tiger Jeet Singh, Jr. (in honor of his father), returned to wrestling as a part of the HUSTLE promotion in Japan. He made his return by teaming up with his father in a tag team match against Genichiro Tenryu and Shiro Koshinaka. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Camel clutch **Hangman's neckbreaker *'Signature moves' **Bulldog, sometimes from the second or top rope **Lifting DDT Championships and accomplishments *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Big Ross McCollough (1) and Pain (1) *'World Wrestling Federation' **Kuwait Cup (1997) External links * Profile *Tiger on SLAM! Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:1973 births Category:1992 debuts Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni